Veni, Vidi, Vici
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: One-shot.  Kag/Sess.  Sesshomaru was a demon that knew what he wanted.  He knew the moment he saw her in that coffee shop that he wanted her. He came, he saw, he conquered.


**Veni, Vidi, Vici**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I thought to do a cute little one-shot with our favorite characters. I hope you all enjoy! ("Cleopatra's Daughter" is a real book – and amazing! I've read it several times, I highly suggest it!) _Demons and humans live blended together._ That should help set the setting of the world.

"Veni, Vidi, Vici." It was said by Gaius Julius Caesar, and means: "I came, I saw, I conquered."

Very Sesshomaru, don't you think?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "InuYasha"; it belongs to the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

88888888 VVV 88888888

Kagome sat back snugly in her favorite chair. The coffee shop just off campus was her preferred location to get away from it all. It had a rustic feel to it, the walls changing from the color of wine, to sand, to sage. Paintings from the local art students lined the walls, most of which were for sale. A piano in the opposite corner sat empty, while the area before the roaring fire place was filled with talking customers as they drank their hot beverages.

She herself took a sip of hot chocolate as she pulled her legs up to her chest and leaned back. Most of the patrons knew not to sit in the recliner at the back of the shop, despite its perfect view of the room. It was partially hidden and sat beside a beautiful blooming evergreen that was in a large pot, with a small table on the other side beside a matching chair. Most did not sit in that chair, since most came with a friend or significant other. The nightly events varied from jazz performances to swing dancing, so it was a rather popular hang-out.

However, Kagome enjoyed the time by herself to enjoy the atmosphere. Especially this time of year, where the weather gave you a chill almost to the bone as the soft hint of snow flittered down to the ground.

Kagome placed her hot chocolate back on the small coffee table beside her as she picked up the book in her lap again, letting her knees fall to her side though still up on the chair as she leaned on the arm rest. She wore black jeans with gray Ugg boots, with a blue turtleneck and gray scarf. Her white winter jacket was covering her small book bag that was resting against the legs of the chair. With a soft, content smile, Kagome returned to reading one of her favorite novels, "Cleopatra". She only had a few more pages to go before she could read the 'sequel'. She had recently found a book by historian and author, Michelle Moran. It was called "Cleopatra's Daughter", and was about what happened after Cleopatra and Marc Anthony died, told in the point of view of their daughter, Cleopatra Selene.

The Americans had made a movie off of it back a few decades ago, staring Elizabeth Taylor. It was one of Kagome's favorite movies, and she watched it just recently in honor of the actress' death. In fact, she loved history so much, that it was her major. Kagome had just gotten her degree in Ancient Rome and Ancient Egypt just a few months ago, and was currently working on her Master's for it.

So engulfed in her story as she turned the page, she did not take note of patron that kept his eyes on her form.

88888888

She came at nearly the same time almost every day. It was a surprise to Sesshomaru that she should catch his interest when most could not. However, something about that female drew him to her.

Even now as her sparkling blue eyes read the worn, hard-bound book, he was infatuated. It was clearly a favorite of hers, though he could understand why. Most were spellbound by the story of the Egyptian Queen and her life story, of how one of the most educated rules in history somehow led Egypt to fall under Rome's command. He had read it more than once, himself.

Every day for nearly a year, he had watched her. He had found that she was a history student, and had recently received her diploma. It was a stroke of luck that he had stumbled upon the refreshingly accomplished female. He had gone to meet a business associate at the restaurant around the block, and decided that he needed a cup of hot coffee on the cold day so as not to kill the man during the boring proposal that he would soon deliver. She had accidently bumped into him as he made to enter, balancing several books in her arms. He would have told her off, as he would have done to anyone else, but her blinding smile gave him pause. She had apologized to him and gave a small bow before slipping inside the establishment as a couple made their way out. He watched her order a peppermint tea before moving to sit in the very same chair that she resided in now. He had been enchanted ever since.

It was by a stroke of luck that she just stared in one of his classes.

Sesshomaru Taisho was a very powerful DaiYoukai by birth. He not only created one of Japan's most influential technological companies, but proved to be a noted scholar of history – an easy feat, since he lived through the past nine hundred years of it. Yet her presence in his class proved to be a distraction, but it was nothing that he could not handle.

That being said, as he waiting in line to order his coffee, he caught himself glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

She was not a normal human; most females would trip over themselves just for a chance to have him look at them. Instead, it was almost as if she did not know he existed, paying attention in class to the slides and writing notes, and not drooling over his figure as the other females in the class did. She was a straight A student, and very dedicated to her work. He had looked at her student file, and noted that she was also the priestess at her family's shrine and proficient with English and Latin. Over all, she was a very accomplished woman by today's standards.

Sesshomaru placed a five dollar bill on the counter, and took his black coffee in hand. Today, he decided, he would sit with her. After all, he had nothing better to do. It was time.

88888888

Kagome smiled softly as she closed the book. A tragic ending, but it was also one of love and of devotion to crown and country.

Kagome reached down to replace the book back in her bag and take out "Cleopatra's Daughter" when she realized she was not alone.

Looking up from her bent-over position, her blue eyes were wide in surprise. Professor Taisho was standing a few feet away, holding a briefcase in one hand and a steaming cup of coffee in the other. "May I sit here, Miss Higurashi?"

His smooth, velvety voice had her heart skip a beat, as it always did. Taken by surprise, Kagome simply nodded. "Yes, of course."

The silver-haired demon gave a slight nod before taking his seat in the chair to her left. He set his coffee on the table between them, and removed a book from his briefcase before setting the case on the ground. Her blue eyes were wide as he opened the book and began to read the unknown title, once more taking the cup of coffee in his hand and seeming to ignore her presence.

Kagome forced herself to look away and return her attention to her own piece of literature; however now she found it rather difficult to loose herself in the world of the written word. How could she, when the most brilliant, powerful, sexy demon was sitting beside her? It was difficult enough in class! Giving a mental sigh, she reached out to have some more of her hot chocolate before reading the printed text in her lap.

88888888

The strange interaction continued its course for over a week. They never interacted nor acknowledged the presence of the other after their greeting. Sesshomaru had found himself pleased with the effects of his first attempt at joining her. Her scent was pleasing, and he could tell that he had caught her off guard at his request. He did not miss her glances every once in awhile to his person, seeing as how he was doing the same to her.

Now, they seemed to have fallen into a routine of sorts. He would arrive shortly after she did, and always ask if he could sit in the chair. She would simply smile brightly at him and tell him yes, before burying herself in whatever novel she had brought with her that day.

Today, however, was different. Today, she was sitting cross legged in the recliner with her laptop on her lap as she typed at the keys. Her blue eyes were focused on the screen intently while looking through the thin, school-girl looking black frames that rested on her nose. A steaming chai was beside her on the table. Sesshomaru found himself surprised to see his usual order of black coffee beside it.

Sesshomaru quirked up an eyebrow as he faced the young woman. "Is this for me, Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome looked up, her eyes wide before they softened as she smiled. "Hello Professor Taisho." She greeted. "I saw how long the line was, and thought since you arrive shortly after me, that I would save you the trip."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly. It was not proper for a woman to purchase such things when the man who is courting her should be doing so. The thought had him shaking his head as he reminded himself that he was _not_ courting the female, and she could do as she pleased. Sitting down, he nodded to her. "Thank you. Though, you should know that your generosity will not grant you leniency in my classroom."

Kagome offered him one of her bright smiles. "The thought would never cross my mind." She answered before turning to once more furiously type away at her computer.

Sesshomaru took the cardboard cup and raised it to his lips, watching her work as he did so. "For whose class is the assignment, Miss Higurashi?" He inquired.

She smiled softly as she continued to type. "For your class, as it were." She answered without looking at him.

"Hn." He responded while moving to open his laptop. He had several papers that he had to finish grading before passing them back out in the morning. "You are presenting the Roman Aqueducts as part of your Master's thesis, yes?"

Kagome nodded with a soft hum. "I am." Pausing, she looked up and over to him, observing his profile.

"Do you, perchance, require assistance?" He spoke coolly and indifferent, despite feeling quite the opposite. This was the most that they had spoke at once, and despite the fact that it involved an assignment (technically keeping him in the position of professor), it was a chance to get to know her better.

The million-watt smile that she granted him was a delightful start. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to get your opinion on several matters." She spoke hesitantly, a soft blush staining her cheeks as her blue eyes sparkled with hope.

He was overwhelmed by the anxiousness in her being and the pleased aroma of her scent. So, he simply gave a nod in reply. Kagome quickly placed her laptop in the coffee table between them, angling it so that both could easily see the screen. "I am having a hard time with the introduction. I know how I want to begin, but I am having trouble with a transition."

Sesshomaru nodded and leaned forward to read what she had compiled so far. "You start off well enough with your first statement, for it is very true. I know all to well that one cannot succeed in the present without understanding the past."

Kagome nodded. "I want to make it clear that Rome did not 'fall', as everyone commonly believes. I show that the slow decline came from famine, disease, rampant homosexuality, Christianity, invasions, and finally lead water pipes. I know that is where I need to transition to the aqueducts, but I am unsure how."

"Perhaps by answering the common question pertaining to them." Sesshomaru spoke with all the tone of a renowned intellect.

Kagome was not bothered as she smiled brightly. "_What drove the Romans to such lengths to secure water from such great distances?_" Leaning over the arm rest of her chair, she began to type.

As she typed, Sesshomaru took a moment to inhale her scent. It was fresh, meaning she must have showered before coming to the coffee shop. Not the wisest idea, considering the winter weather and how easily humans are susceptible to illness.

"There!" Kagome smiled as she finished typing.

Sesshomaru quickly read it over and gave a curt nod. "That is acceptable."

Kagome smiled brightly, and scrolled down a page. "Here is where I talk about why Rome was chosen, due to its hills and water supply. I have found sources that say the Tiber River was not polluted in 312 B.C. when the aqueducts were built. I follow it with a source that does state it was often heavy with silt that made it unsuitable to drink." She continued on. Sesshomaru nodded once, noticing how her elegant hands and manicured fingers glided along the keys.

"So you start with the history of the pre-aqueduct water supply." He stated.

"Yes. However, I need to blend that with my comparisons of the aqueducts and the Roman government…" Kagome pointed out.

They spent the next hour looking over the first forty pages of Kagome's thesis while smiling and having an interesting intellectual conversation. Sesshomaru found himself impressed by the miko's passion for history and thirst for more knowledge, which led to several conversations that steered away from the main topic of discussion. It was to both of their disappointment that they found more time had passed than they believed.

"Thank you so much for the help, Professor Taisho." Kagome said with a bow. She had packed her belongings and was ready to leave. It was the weekend, so they would not see one another again until class on Monday. "I really appreciate you taking the time to help me."

"It is my pleasure to help a student who is worth the effort of the aid." He stated. The demon did not miss the blush the gently swept over her cheeks as she looked down.

"I am still very grateful, Professor Taisho." She stated with one more bow. "Have a good weekend!"

"Tomorrow."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to smack himself as he spoke, watching as Kagome stopped and turned around slowly with a look of wide eyes confusion on her face. "I'm sorry?" She asked, her voice a little breathy.

"Do you have any engagements tomorrow?" He asked her.

Kagome shook her head. "I am helping my grandfather with the shrine in the morning, but that is all that I can think of. Besides working on my thesis more, of course." She answered with a confused glance.

"Hn." He responded. Giving a slight nod, he turned to leave. "Have a good weekend, Kagome."

Kagome watched with wide eyes as he walked passed her and out into the cold air.

He had called her Kagome!

88888888

"Grandpa!" Kagome called. "What do you think you are doing?"

The old man in blue priest garb crossed his arms over his chest. "I am merely trying to move these boxes of replicas to our store. I ordered more Shikon Jewel key chains!"

Kagome sighed. "Grandpa, please. You're not supposed to be doing so much manual labor!"

"Now you see here, young lady! I am as fit as can be! Just show me a demon, and I will be happy to demonstrate my good health by purifying it!"

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. "Grandpa…"

"You are a priestess, Kagome! You know the value of keeping yourself in shape!" Her grandfather continued to rant.

"We have many patrons that are demons…" Kagome reminded him.

"They are the few good ones!" Her grandfather defended. "Just you wait, as soon as I see a deadly demon, I will purify him with my new and improved sutras!"

It was the story of her life. Kagome shook her head as she took one of the boxes that her Grandfather was surrounded by, picking it up and turning to take it to the small gift shop on the shrine grounds. The fabric of her miko robes fluttered in her ears, and for once she was glad to be wearing them. They were nice and thick, and kept her plenty warm in the cold chill. Setting the box on the counter, she turned to see that they had a visitor.

Kagome smiled as she approached the person, smiling warmly as she gave a small bow. "Welcome to the Higurashi Shr… Professor Taisho!" She exclaimed as she straightened from her bow.

"Kagome." He nodded.

A soft blush stained her cheeks as she observed the great demon. It was strange to see him wearing jeans and a button up shirt with the cuffs rolled to the elbows, as opposed to the traditional business suit he usually wore. That, however, did not make him appear any less impressive. "What can I do for you, Professor Taisho?" She spoke, the fact that he called her by her first name not having slipped her notice.

"First, I would prefer if you would call me Sesshomaru." He told her as he took a step closer, admiring her form in traditional miko garb. "Unless we are at the university, of course."

Kagome blushed darker and gave a small nod. "What can I do for you, _Sesshomaru._" She corrected.

Sesshomaru gave her a one-sided smile as his eyes softened playfully. "You will allow me to take you to dinner this evening."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Dinner?"

He nodded.

"With me?"

Sesshomaru nodded again.

"DEMON!"

Kagome almost fell over in embarrassment as her grandfather stomped over, waving his sutras in the air. "Demon, be gone!"

"Grandpa…" Kagome turned to block his path to Sesshomaru. Her hands were fisted on her hips.

"Stand aside, Kagome!" Her grandfather ordered while he waved a fist full of sutras in the air.

"Stop patronizing Mr. Taisho!" She scolded. "Why don't you go find Souta? He had questions about the Shikon legend."

Her grandfather's eyes sparkled with hope at her lie. Kagome mentally sent an apology to her younger brother. "Finally, the boy is ready to begin his training for the priesthood!"

Kagome let out a relieved breath as her grandfather turned to search out her younger brother. With a blush of embarrassment staining her features, she turned around to face the striking youkai that would now most likely be rescinding his offer for dinner. "I'm so sorry about that. My grandfather is harmless, really. He has no spiritual powers, but he takes Shrine life very seriously." She sank into a bow of apology while she spoke, to which Sesshomaru was grateful that she did not see the amused glint in his eyes.

"Have dinner with me." He stated.

Kagome looked up with surprise. He still wanted to take her out? Why? Kagome gave a nod of her head, unable to speak her answer. Didn't this demon have a reputation of disliking humans and being a famous bachelor?

Sesshomaru gave her a half smile as he nodded his head. "I shall pick you up here at six o clock this evening." Reaching out with a clawed hand, he took one of her own delicate hands and placed a kiss on the back of it. Looking up at her with his golden eyes from his bent position, he gave a small smirk as her breath hitched. "Till then, Kagome."

She knew he had deepened his voice on purpose, but damn it if her knees were not trembling from the sensations he evoked with his lips! Nodding dumbly once more, she could do nothing but watch with wide eyes as he stood regally once more and turned to leave.

It was not until he was out of sight that she let out a shriek. "What am I doing to wear?"

Sesshomaru smirked with pride before he took to the air to return to his city lodgings.

88888888

Kagome was ready to go at five thirty. Her mother smiled sweetly as she watched her daughter pace in the living room. Her little girl was all grown up, and had turned into an intelligent, beautiful woman.

Kagome had told her of the mysterious youkai that had been keeping her company. Mrs. Higurashi had been surprised by the actions of the notoriously ruthless business man and history professor. She distinctly remembered her daughter fretting over being placed in one of his classes at the beginning of the semester. However, her daughter's stories of the man had changed, and Mrs. Higurashi knew all-too-well the tone that Kagome was using. It was the same one she herself had used when Kagome's father first began to court her.

Granted, she knew that her father-in-law would have a heart attack at the prospect of one of the world's most powerful demons courting his granddaughter, but he would come around.

Kagome had begged for her mother's help in getting ready, and Mrs. Higurashi had no doubt that Mr. Taisho would be pleased with the efforts. Having a feeling that less was more to the man, Mrs. Higurashi had done a simple hair curling on her daughter's long ebony locks. Kagome had chosen a sapphire cocktail dress with a white sash and black strappy high heels. She wore no makeup save for some lip gloss, and wore no perfume to save to demon's super sense of smell. If her father was alive, he would be very proud of his little girl.

"Relax, sweetheart." Mrs. Higurashi said to her daughter. "Everything will be fine."

"Momma…" Kagome turned to face her mother, anxiety trembling throughout her form. "I'm so nervous. Why is he taking me out to dinner? It goes against everything I know of him – and he's my _professor!_" Kagome groaned as she flopped, very unlady-like, onto the couch. Her younger brother's attention did not sway from the video game he was playing as his sister sank beside him.

"Dear, you really must stop. You are only making yourself freak out." Mrs. Higurashi moved to sit beside her daughter, taking one of her hands as she smiled softly. "I doubt that Mr. Taisho would waste his time with someone he did not deem worthy." She gave a comforting smile to her daughter as she smoothed a curl behind her daughter's ear. "You have many wonderful qualities about you that any wise man would desire."

"You think so?" Kagome asked softly.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "I know so – you get it from me." Both women laughed lightly at that. The doorbell interrupted them.

Kagome held her breath as she stood and smoothed out her dress. Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a wink before she moved to answer the door.

The newspapers and magazines clearly did not do this demon justice, for he was the spitting image of Adonis on Earth. Mrs. Higurashi was already picturing what their children would look like as she opened the door wider to allow him entry. "Welcome to our home, Mr. Taisho."

"I am honored, Mrs. Higurashi." Sesshomaru greeted formally. "I hope I have your permission to be escorting your daughter out for the evening?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled brightly as she closed the door behind him and gave a wave of her hand. "Of course, Mr. Taisho. There is no need to be so formal with us."

Sesshomaru gave a small bow to Kagome's mother, before turning his attention to his date. If he had any less control of his actions, he would have let his jaw fall slack open. As it were, his eyes did widen at the sight before him. Not only did the dress bring out the blue in her eyes, but the white sash was one of his family's colors. She was unconsciously stating that she belonged to him. He was more than pleased to detect no scent but her natural one permeating from her form as he approached her. Just as before, he took her hand with his own and this time raised it to his lips. He continued to hold it as he greeted her. "You look lovely this evening, Kagome."

Kagome shivered at his words, easily able to feel his breath on her skin. "You look handsome as well, Sesshomaru." She replied in complete honesty. The black suit – Armani, of course – looked striking on his form. He had tied his long, silver strands in a ponytail at the base of his neck, which only proved to make the royal demon marks of his heritage stand out further.

He continued to hold her hand as he turned to face her mother once more. "Is there a particular time that this Sesshomaru should return her to your possession?"

Mrs. Higurashi gave a small laugh. "Keep her out as long as you like, Mr. Taisho. I hope you both have a wonderful evening!" Kagome's mother opened the door eagerly, smiling as the handsome demon led her daughter out of the home. Oh yes, her grandchildren would be the envy of all her friends!

88888888

Kagome glanced over her should to see her Mother waving enthusiastically from the window as her brother watched stupefied as they left. "Well, I think it's safe to say that my mother adores you…" Kagome mumbled.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Did you doubt there would be any other reaction?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at his words, but found herself smiling none-the-less. Really, that was a stupid thing to say. "Where are we going to eat?" Kagome asked as they reached the bottom of the Shrine steps.

"You shall see." He told her as he led her over to a shining black Range Rover.

Kagome's eyes widened at the vehicle, knowing that once again, she should have expected such. After all, he was a very, _very_ rich and influential man. "I must warn you, I am a very curious and stubborn creature." She replied as he opened to door for her. Her heart warmed at the action – no one had ever opened a door for her before.

"I had deducted as much." He smirked. Once she was settled, he shut the door. Instantly he was already in his own seat, and Kagome realized that she would have to get used to his demon speed.

"So where are we going to eat?"

Sesshomaru let out a short laugh. It was refreshing to be in the presence of a female would could be both proper and fun. "You shall see."

88888888

Sunday morning found Kagome once more in her miko robes as she swept the Shrine grounds. Mrs. Higurashi was smiling as she watched her daughter's dreamy expression as she continued to hum an unknown song.

"I think Kagome is sick." Her father-in-law spoke as he eyed the red flower tucked behind his granddaughter's ear.

"She is not sick, Father. She is in love." Mrs. Higurashi told the old man as she pushed him to the kitchen for his food and medicine.

"What!"

88888888

Kagome couldn't help how giddy she was. Last night had been the most amazing night of her life! She couldn't remember a time that had been more special.

Sesshomaru had taken her to an elegant steak house that he frequented. It was dimly lit inside by candles, and a four-person orchestra played delightful classical music that gave a very romantic atmosphere to the restaurant. The seating hostess seemed rather surprised that Sesshomaru had arrived with company, for he usual came by himself. However, they were eager and happy to oblige him with his usual table now set for two.

They had talked for two hours over the course of dinner, and even desert. The topics ranged from their education, to Kagome's childhood, to Sesshomaru answering her questions about how he started his company and experiencing the Feudal Era. The youkai was very impressed with the evening's conversation and her genuine interest in his person. Even more so when he learned she was not a fan of shopping and instead preferred to relax with a good book.

A flower seller had approached the table, inquiring if Kagome would be interested in purchasing a flower. Kagome began to decline, but Sesshomaru was already selecting a red orchid from the basket. The seller bowed and left for the next table.

Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru offered her the flower. The demon was well aware that orchids stood for 'delicate beauty', which personified the female before him perfectly. Red was also the second color of his house, to add to the white. The subtle sign of possession pleased him greatly. Kagome's eyes softened warmly as she inhaled the flowery scent before tucking it behind her ear. "It's lovely, thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, very pleased with her acceptance. After dinner, he escorted her on a walk around the park, where they continued to talk on several other matters. Sesshomaru had not remembered having such a lengthy conversation with a single being, let alone a female, in centuries. She continued to capture his interest when other woman would bore him within minutes.

Kagome blushed as she remembered when he had finally returned her home. He had walked her up the steps of the Shrine and to her door, holding her hand in his clawed one the entire time.

"Thank you so much for everything, Sesshomaru." She had told him. "I had a wonderful time."

"I am glad." He told her, raising her hand to kiss it once more. "This Sesshomaru would be honored if you would allow me to take you out again."

Kagome's blue eyes sparkled with joy, and Sesshomaru could swear he saw the moon's reflection in them. "I would love that." She told him calmly.

He nodded. "Then it shall be done." He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should do what he had been so desperately wanting to do for a year now. The hopeful glimmer in her eyes was all it took for Sesshomaru to slowly lean in, and gently place a kiss on her lips.

It lasted only for a few moments, but the expression on her face was more than rewarding for his efforts. His male pride swelled as he gently squeezed her hand before letting go. "Goodnight, Kagome."

"Goodnight." She replied breathlessly as she watched him turn to leave. When he reached the steps, he looked back. Giving a small wave, Kagome opened the door and stepped inside, her eyes locking with Sesshomaru's until the door was finally shut.

Kagome gave a dreamy sigh as she replayed the events of her date one more time as she swept, humming softly. They had agreed at dinner that they would not let what was occurring to interfere with their doings at the university… class was going to be very difficult tomorrow, but oh so worth it.

88888888

Sesshomaru watched his students enter the classroom from the corner of his eye as he typed up some revisions on the business proposal his General Manager had emailed to him. The time since his date with Kagome had passed by agonizingly slow; this was a strange feeling to the demon that was over nine hundred years old.

Her scent drifted to his nose as he turned to glance at the door. Kagome walked in, a book held to her chest with one hand as the other was holding her book bag. Sesshomaru's male pride was thrilled at the sight of the red orchid he had purchased for her tucked at her ear. Their eyes met for just a moment and the barest of smiles stretched Kagome's lips before she moved to her usual seat in the second row.

He would see her at the coffee store soon, he reminded himself. For now, he had a class to teach.

88888888

Kagome was furiously typed away at her laptop when he entered the coffee shop. Just as on Friday, she had already purchased his usual beverage and it sat waiting for him, the steaming aroma coming off the cup of black liquid. While at this time he _was_ courting the miko, he could not find it in himself to correct her error in purchasing his drink.

He approached their usual chairs, bending forward to place a kiss on her cheek and slightly catching the scent of the orchid. "Hello."

Kagome looked up with wide eyes, embarrassed that she had not seen or sensed him approach. She was also slightly shocked at his public display of affection, but she was very pleased that he had. "Hello." She answered.

"Thank you for the coffee." He told her as he sat down, pulling out several documents from his company that needed his approval and signature.

"You are welcome." She answered, blushing slightly as she observed him from the corner of her eyes. "Thank you again for this weekend. It was wonderful."

"It was my pleasure." He answered. "Are you working on your thesis?"

She nodded. "Yes." She answered, turning her attention back to her paper. "I had an inspiration when I got to the part detailing the drains, such as Cloaca Maxima, and I've been on a roll since."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "I am eager to see your completed document."

Kagome looked over at him, her eyes hopeful. Sesshomaru slightly turned to meet her gaze and give her a small quirk of his lips, which resulted in a brilliant smile from Kagome. She nodded happily before turning back to her computer, the rushed sound of clicking keys filling the air once more.

The two spent their time doing their separate work in silence, and simply enjoying being in the presence of the other.

88888888

The relationship between the two blossomed over the next year. Sesshomaru had found himself welcomed by Kagome's family, and was there now once a week for a family meal. Kagome had received her Master's degree, her thesis on the Roman Aqueducts proving to be one of the greatest papers he had the privilege to grade. He could happily boast that he had given her very little assistance and no more so than his other students.

Sesshomaru's company was throwing their annual benefit ball, and Kagome had happily agreed to join him. He had explained that there would be a large amount of press, and stressed to her that making their commitment together public would cause a change in her day-to-day life. She simply smiled and said that if she could handle the deadliest businessman for a boyfriend, she could easily handle some nosy reporters.

Sesshomaru had no doubts in the abilities of her performance before his associates, yet Kagome found herself fretting the charity event as they pulled up in the limo. The theme, as it always was per Sesshomaru's desire, was Feudal Japan. He had purchased her what she knew to be an expensive kimono, but also knew that to argue with him over it was futile, and she understood when she saw him why. It matched his own.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of her long-term boyfriend. He was very much the demon warlord that he was from five hundred years ago. His silver hair was free to flutter behind him as he walked. His kimono was white with red octagonal designs on the sleeves, with a gold and blue sash tied around his waist that held two swords at his side. Bone spiked armor covered his chest and left side, and it was completed by what she now knew as his Mokomomo on his right. She had first thought it to be his tail, and in a sense it was, but more so that it was an extension of his demonic power.

Her kimono mirrored his own, with the red pattern on the opposite side of his, and a yellow and blue obi to tie around her waist. She had curled her hair the same as she did on their first day, with a jeweled red orchid clipping her hair to the side. It was a birthday present from the demon, which allowed her to always remember their first date and cherish his first gift to her.

Sesshomaru's eyes momentarily flashed red as a possessive emotion over took him. Seeing her in his family's colors, her clothing matching his own, took every once of his self-control to not claim her that instant. As it was, the press was going to work themselves into a frenzy when they spotted her and the meaning of her attire.

Tonight was going to be his way of announcing to the world that Kagome Higurashi was his, and no one else could lay claim to her. He had found his prized partner, and he was not going to let anything take her away.

The limo pulled to a stop before the grand hotel where Sesshomaru was hosting the event. He took Kagome's hand in his own, giving it a gently and encouraging squeeze as she calmed her breathing. Leaning closer to her, he softly whispered into her ear. "You will entrance them as you have me. I am by your side, so you have nothing to fear." He gave her temple a kiss, and she smiled up at him gratefully. He always knew just how to get her to comply.

His personal assistant Jaken opened the door for Sesshomaru, who extended his hand to help her out. Flashes caused small spots to form in her eyes as the cameras clicked off like crazy. Shouts for their attention and questions filled the air as Sesshomaru stood regally beside her on the welcoming carpet.

Kagome simply smiled warmly at the cameras, deciding to not say a word. She did not wish to risk embarrassing Sesshomaru, after all, who had slid into the icy demeanor that she remembered vividly from before their coffee encounter. His face was stoic as he looked down at the human and demon reporters from his nose. Holding up a clawed hand, the crowd silenced immediately. "This Sesshomaru would like to formally announce his courtship of the past year of Kagome Higurashi."

The crowd was shocked into silence for half of a second before questions erupted and the flashes blinded Kagome. Sesshomaru continued despite the chaos. "It is this Sesshomaru's intention to marry Miss Higurashi. Just as she has captivated me, she will captivate you all." Sesshomaru ignored Kagome's widely thundering heartbeat at his claim as he regally escorted her down the carpet to the entrance. The guards posted at the door bowed low to him as they allowed them entrance.

Once shielded from the press, Kagome stopped and turned to him. "Sesshomaru?" She asked softly.

"I meant what I said." He told her, taking her arm in his own again as they walked. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "I shall not hear your questions as to why I would wish to, nor if I am sure." He looked down into her sparkling blue eyes. "You know better than to believe that this Sesshomaru does nothing unless completely sure."

(_It's not a romantic Hollywood proposal, but it is very Sesshomaru. Somehow, that makes it perfect.) _Kagome's aura glowed with happiness as she pressed against him and claimed his lips with her own.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as he wrapped his arms around her, instantly taking control of the kiss before he pulled away. "Come, my miko." He told her. "We have a party to attend."

Kagome sure hoped that Sesshomaru's business associates wouldn't mind her dreamy expression.

88888888

They were married a year later on the Shrine. The ceremony was a blended ritual of both the Shinto religion and Demon Law.

Sesshomaru's mother, who Kagome had met at the charity the night of Sesshomaru's announcement, instantly took a liking to the girl. She approved of Kagome, despite the fact that she was human, and insisted on helping to plan for the wedding. Both the former Lady of the West and Mrs. Higurashi quickly became friends. Sesshomaru's half brother, who she met at the charity event, had taken some getting use to. He was brash and did not have a filter on vulgar language, but she quickly befriended him and his Mate, Kikyo.

There was a large invitation list that covered the Higurashi family and friends, as well as alliances and associates of Sesshomaru. Their wedding had been the highlight of tabloids since their engagement a year ago. Thankfully, the press did not pry too much as they followed Kagome on her public outings, fearing what the terrible Sesshomaru Taisho would do to them should Kagome come under distress.

Kagome's diamond ring glittered in the sunlight as Sesshomaru led her down the aisle after the ceremony. Tonight, they would perform the private Mating ceremony, and her life would be tied to his and ensuring that she remained by his side for his immortal life.

As the couple waited for the wedding staff to set up the table for the reception, Sesshomaru stole her into the Well House on the shrine grounds. He slid the door closed behind them as he pulled his bride and Mate against him and kissed her in a passionate hold.

"Mine." He mumbled under his breath.

Kagome laughed softly as she pulled away. "You know, I kind of like it when you get possessive." She told him, nuzzling her nose under his chin in a sign of submission.

A deep rumble came from his chest as he held her. His patience had given him what he had hoped for since he first laid eyes on her three years ago. He saw her. He conquered. As he always did, of course.

"Mine." He whispered again, his nose in her hair as he inhaled her scent.

Kagome giggled softly once more. "Yours."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, finally content with his immortal life and where it would lead. This Sesshomaru always got what he wanted.

(_Veni, Vidi, Vici.)_

88888888 VVV 88888888

So, what do you all think? I hope I kept them in character enough to your liking! I've spent the entire day writing this. I hope it has some good feedback!

Thank you all so much for your time! Please review!

~_Sandreline_


End file.
